Commercial and military aircraft provide fast, reliable, and efficient means for transportation of people and cargo. For the military, aircraft provide strategic military capabilities. Communications systems within all aircraft are essential to ensure, proper operation of the aircraft, deployment of personnel, and strategic sufficiency.
Modern aircraft communications systems have many requirements, with most of these requirements applicable in military and non-military contexts. For example, aircraft communications systems, as well as land-based systems, should have growth capacity, be flexible to adaptation, provide secure communications, and meet suitable space and weight requirements. Of course, such systems must also be reliable and be able to interface with a wide variety of equipment, such as radios, cryptographic devices, headsets and speakers, and video devices.
Despite these needs, many aircraft platforms use noisy, unreliable, and expensive analog communications systems. Such systems are employed in military and non-military aircraft and non-aircraft communications systems.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a method and system that overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of the present day communications systems.